Once In a Lifetime
by theladyofthelost
Summary: This is the story of a young orphan girl who gets adopted one day by a certain Captain. Through him she meets the Doctor (10) and goes on many adventures, but there is always the question of who she really is and where she came from. Will she ever find out? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

So what am I doing? To be honest I'm not entirely sure. What you have here is a copy of Once in a Lifetime a story I deemed unfinishable for awhile so I deleted it. I know, gasp, bad me. But thanks to a reviewer, Readergirl99, you all get to have it back... I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I suppose you can think of it as a sort of pity present for me not updating my other story Even in the End nearly as much as I should.  
Don't own anything.

* * *

The Captain and the Orphan

* * *

A buzzing of a bee woke the young black-haired street urchin from where she slept on the stairs. Her stomach was a pit of hunger, her gaunt figure hunched inward as if she was trying to hide within herself from the world around her. Slipping off the steps before the milkman came, the grungy and starving child left the relative safety of her fevered dreams, instead dwelling in the beginnings of a normal day in Cardiff. Little did she know this day would be anything but normal.

Shopkeepers were already flipping their closed signs over, ushering the early morning crowd into their dingy stores, but the child hardly took notice of this. No, she was paying attention to the bakery across the way. The smell of the freshly cooked rolls and loaves reached her nostrils, and she could feel her stomach clench. Moving towards the bakery in almost a trance-like stagger the girl approaches the shop window, and putting her cold red nose up real close to the glass so it fogs, she gazed in, her big violet eyes taking in the shop's delicious smelling bread.

The baker glanced out his shop window looking outside for his next customer, but instead he sees a raven-haired child peering through at his freshly made rolls, and he could already feel annoyance bubbling up inside him like mentos in soda. She was back again. Hadn't he told her enough? Stalking to the door, he pushed it open grabbing the wisp of a girl by the scruff of her tattered coat.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my shop, you little street rat!" He spat in her face, yelling all the while and causing passerby to stop and watch. What was this? The girl trembled in his grasp, her eyes growing even larger from fear, her skinny legs kicking aimless in the air, as if she was trying to run from his grip.

"I-I- Couldn't help it." She pleaded, gulping as she finished, trying to rid herself of her suddenly parched throat. She was only hungry, that's all she ever was nowadays.

"Couldn't help it?" The baker seethed at her, his eyes gleamed and his face turned maroon with anger. "I've told you this every day for the past month! Now scram before I call the constable." He released her from his clutches and she tumbled to the ground, scraping her knees and hands on the tar, making them burn. Scrambling to her feet, she turns to look at the baker's retreating back. He doesn't expect her to follow, and she doesn't, instead she sprints down the street, her legs going as fast as her knocking knees would let her.

Tears burning at the side of her eyes, she darts past passerby after passerby, not really caring who she runs into, when all of a sudden she slams into someone, and down she and the stranger falls. Tears still blurring her vision, she springs away from the fallen man, backing up all the way to the wall of the building behind her.

* * *

The captain hadn't been paying attention when the little girl came hurtling at him from out of nowhere. Wow he thought for a kid so small she sure can hit hard. Frowning at the now shaking and sobbing child crouched beside the building in front of them, he put a warm hand on her quaking shoulders, causing her to look up at him with tear-streaked cheeks. He barely kept in a gasp at her vibrant violet eyes that were still glistening with tears as she gazed up at him steadily despite her fear. Why was she so afraid? Kneeling down next to her he makes eye contact with her, letting go of her shoulders gently and instead taking her hands from her face and into his own. However, before he spoke she let out a kind of trembling breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She seemed to curl up into herself, even though Jack still held her hands, and his frown deepened. Did she think he was going to hurt her?

"It's fine, it was an accident right? No harm done!" He answered her his American accent and just the tone of his voice catching her interest, and she cautiously brought her head up back to look at him. "Now, why don't you tell me what's the matter." He says to her looking at her with a soft gaze that seemed to melt all of her fear in one go. Swallowing nervously, she begins to tell him.

"I just- I just wanted food, but he yelled at me... I didn't even go in his shop, I was just looking!" She cried, her sobs turning into hiccups as Jack lightly rubbed her back between her jutting out shoulder blades, able to feel every bone and muscle through her thin shirt and coat.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked, and she stared at him as if he had grown a head before shrugging. "You don't remember?" Again she shook her head, words escaping her as she stared at the blue coat clad man in curiosity. He frowned at her again and then reached out a hand to her, which she looked at with doubt filling her eyes.

"Let's get you some food shall we?" He said with a smile, it was then that she decided to trust him.

* * *

The mysterious man in the blue coat got her three whole rolls for breakfast, which she wolfed down, before walking her around Cardiff. Eventually they came to a stop just outside Roald Dahl Pass and the man spun around nothing short of a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Oh good we're here!" He exclaimed excitedly, and she glanced at him carefully, her small hand still clasped in his much larger one. "I'm not crazy! I swear! You'll see." With that he lightly tapped the stone beneath their feet. "Do you trust me?" She nodded hesitantly, before speaking up for the first time in a while.

"But I don't even know who you are!" The man breaks into another grin, larger this time. Letting go of her hand he steps back and goes into a flourishing bow.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three, and you are?" He questions her, eyebrows raised and hand outstretched.

"I ah don't have one."

"You don't have a name? How?" He inquires pulling his hand back to his side when she didn't reach for it.

"I don't remember having one, ever."

"Hmm, we'll have to change that." He says thoughtfully, and she tilts her head to the side in question.

"You're coming with me of course!"

"Coming with you where?" She asks cautiously, still a little doubtful.

"To the Hub! Trust me?" He asks and this time when he holds out his hand, she takes it in hers, pressing close to his side as all of a sudden they descend downward into what she figured was the Hub.

"Do you have a home?" He breathes quietly into her air as she looks on in wonder, as they reach the bottom. She shakes her head.

"Then welcome to your new one." She looks at him shocked, but then a smile breaks onto her face like the sun over the ocean. She could be very happy here.

* * *

Alight so there you go, the beginning of the story. The second and third chaps should be up in a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter Two... Alright, I've decided to call her Anne. For the most part Annie though, and you'll understand why in a second. Also this chapter is a handful of incidents when Annie is growing up, may that be bedtime stories with Jack, or learning how to shoot a gun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than Anne

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Little Points In Time

* * *

1995  
Bedtime Stories With Jack

* * *

"...The End." Jack Harkness said with finality as he finished telling his adopted daughter a story. She looked at him, her eyes silently begging him for another story.

"Please, Mr. Harkness! Just one more." She begged him, her beautiful violet eyes laying on the puppy dog look at full steam. "I'm not even tired yet." She insisted even though she was trying to stifle a yawn, but Jack didn't have to know that.

"Kid- I've told you three stories already, it is time to go to bed. And what did I say about this Mr. Harkness business? Just call me Jack." He said somewhat sternly even though he really found it amusing that she enjoyed his reading to her so much but then again, maybe she never had gotten to do this sort of thing before. He kept on forgetting about that, that she wasn't really his child and she had a much worse life before. Not that he did it on purpose, both of them seemed to forget when they were playing around, but every now and then something would come up, a conversation, an event, or even just an object like some bread from a bakery, and they would both remember.

"If you're tired then I can ask Tosh or Gwen instead." The girl said, making a move to get up, but Jack stopped her, giving in not really wanting her to get read to by the two women, that was his and her special thing.

"Alright, have you ever heard the tale of Annie?" The girl shook her head, snuggling into her sky blue duvet and sheets, holding onto her teddy bear that Ianto had given her tightly in her arms. "Well, you're about to." He leaned back into the pillows with her his hands making motions as he told the story of the little orphan Annie and how she escaped from the clutches of Miss Hannigan, the cruel woman who ran the orphanage, and into the arms of Grace Farrell and Oliver Warbucks, a wealthy man who later adopts her. As he brings the story to a close Jack glances over at his charge, to see her gently breathing, eyes closed in sleep. Reaching over he brushes some of the strands of black hair away from her forehead, and leaning he kisses her gently on the head, listening to her quiet breaths.

"Good night my little orphan Annie." He whispered, as he tucked her into the covers of her bed, before getting to his feet and closing the door softly behind him. From that day on, her name was Annie, and behind Jack's back the rest of the Torchwood team referred to him as "Daddy Warbucks."

* * *

January, 1996  
Learning About the Doctor

A loud crash echoed through the Hub, and all of the Torchwood Team snapped their heads up, exchanging looks before rushing towards the source of the sound. Rounding a corner, they found Annie sitting on the ground clutching her arm, surrounded by a number of books.

"Annie girl, what's wrong what happened?" Jack asked the sobbing seven year old as he kneeled beside her, glancing at the arm she was cradling, before pulling her into a hug being careful not to crush her arm.

"I-I was trying to get a book and I leaned too far to one side and-and" She gulped down a sob. "I fell. I'm really sorry Jack! I didn't mean to!" More tears streaked her cheeks, and Jack gave her a concerned look.

"Sweetie it's not your fault accidents happen to everyone! We're going to need to get that looked at though, since Owen's not here we may need to take a bit of a field trip." He explained helping her to her feet. "That arm looks like it might be broken, but it should be fixed in no time."

"Wh-what? Am I going to have to go to the-the hopsital?" She asked, saying hospital wrong, but that was to be understood, it was a bit of a foreign concept to her and Jack couldn't help but give a small smile at her pronounciation.

"Don't worry about anything, they're totally harmless and doctors just like Owen will be there." He told her, all the while motioning for Ianto to get the keys to the car so they could drive there, and already Tosh and Gwen had grabbed Annie's coat and a makeshift sling for her arm, helping her slip on both so she wouldn't be too cold or in too much pain.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack?" Tosh whispered into his ear as Ianto took the seven year old to the car. "The hospital will be a bit suspicious over the fact that she doesn't have any records." She looked him straight in the eye. "And you know about the ah- thing we found out, we can't let them take her blood." He nodded remembering their discoveries in the first week of Annie's stay at the Hub.

"It'll be fine, she has a slight french accent so we could say she's visiting and took a bit of a fall. No big deal." He responded, before putting his hand on the handle to the car, knowing they really should hurry up, he wanted Annie to have the least amount of pain possible. But Tosh grabbed him by the arm, turning him to face her.

"Just be careful alright, she had had enough pain to last a lifetime." He nodded and got into the car, sitting next to his adopted daughter taking her hurt arm in his hands to inspect it. She wasn't crying as much as she had been, and she watched him look over her arm to gauge the damage.

"Are doctors scary?" She inquired quietly, and Jack looked up at her, seeing the low lying fear in her eyes.

"You've met Owen! Is he scary?" She shook her head, and turned her head to observe the outside city rushing past, before speaking up.

"But that's Owen. What about other Doctor's?" She turned back at him, and Jack could finally how scared she really was.

"They're just like Owen, matter of fact did you know you can be a doctor of anything without it being medicine as long as you get the proper schooling?" Annie shook her head again, and Jack hesitated before continuing the conversation. "I knew a man called the Doctor once, well I say man, he was more of a lonely god walking amongst men. He was a doctor of many things, and he always tried to help even though things didn't always work out the way he wanted it to. He had a special place in his heart for us humans, always helping us out when something bad would happen." He let out a sigh and caught Annie's questioning gaze.

"Why can't we go see him instead? He sounds nicer, like Owen." At this Jack laughed outright and that just seemed to make her even more curious.

"The Doctor is nothing like Owen, of that I can assure you. Owen is much more self-centered and the Doctor isn't very fond of people like that." Jack said getting abruptly more serious. "I've tried looking for him everywhere so he can help me, but whenever I think I'm close to finding him it turns out I'm just a few steps farther back than I thought." Seeing that Annie's confusion was still present, and the conversation was helping her forget about her arm, he continued. "You see, the reason I couldn't find him well was that he travels, anywhere, everywhere, and to any time. He had this ship called the TARDIS, that was bigger on the inside and could go anywhere in all of time and space." He smiled sadly, remembering the adventures he'd had with the Doctor and Rose. "I was lucky enough to travel with him for a little while but when I needed him most he disappeared, assuming I was dead."

"But you're not."

"That's right I'm not!" Jack said smiling, glancing out the window to see a hospital in front of them, and he turned back to the little girl beside him. "Looks like we're here Annie! Lets get that arm fixed up, hmm?" With that he helped her out of the car, and they went inside. Little did he know that Annie was still thinking about this mysterious man that wasn't a man called the Doctor, he would often come up in conversations in the future, and Jack would eventually tell his adopted daughter everything. Not that he would have much of a choice.

* * *

May, 1996  
Play With Me

Tosh, Ianto, and Owen were all watching fondly as the father daughter duo played in the main part of the hub. Being a rather spirited child, Annie was often very playful and on rainy days such as this one it was hard to contain her, which means poor Jack was subject to whatever Annie wanted to do. Today it was dress up. The young girl had convinced her adopted father to get in some version of a princess outfit, and the rest of Torchwood was having a hard time not breaking down into laughter. Jack would do anything for his daughter, including wearing a gaudy pink dress, a tiara, and lipstick.

"Now Princess Daddy, how would you like your tea?" Annie asked, she herself wearing a tiara and a dress but in purple, insisting it matched her eyes. Which she wasn't exactly wrong about. Jack cleared his throat before answering, making his voice higher.

"With just a dab of milk and a spoon of sugar, your highness." He responded his voice squeaky, making Annie giggle, before composing herself to continue with their game.

"How is this?"

"Perfect, Princess." Jack commented, earning a frown from his host. "What is it your highness?"

"I'm not a princess, I'm a queen!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips in mock anger, her young face stern and her mouth in a pout.

"My apologies Queen Anne, I did not know you were coronated already." Annie nodded reverently at this, dropping her hands dropping from her waist to go about placing tea biscuits on each of their plates.

"Oh yes, just yesterday." Jack raised an eyebrow at this, looking across the Hub to see the other occupants of Torchwood watching amused.

"Really? Why was I not invited?" He inquired, and Annie took a seat for a moment pausing to take a sip of her tea.

"Well, you see I'm afraid I didn't want you there." She said just as coolly, and Jack was briefly shocked, this wasn't like her.

"Why was that?"

"Because you wouldn't let Lord Ptero get fitted for his clothes." It took everything he had to not laugh. It had always been a bit of a sore subject with Annie over how Jack wouldn't let the pterodactyl play with them, and he supposed this was her way of voicing her discontent at not being allowed to put the poor animal in a top hat and waist coat. Ianto always found this very funny as apparently the winged dinosaur got to be a male in Annie's dress up games but Jack did not. Placing his tea cup in his saucer, he looked at his daughter pointedly.

"Well Lord Ptero told me he didn't want to wear clothes." She put down her cup too.

"How does he know unless he tries it! I mean, you didn't know you liked dresses until you tried them right, Daddy?" Out of the corner of his eye Jack could clearly see Ianto, Owen, and Tosh laughing silently, clutching their sides. Oh pay back would be sweet.

"He doesn't need to dear, however you know who really loves dresses?" He asked her, and she turned her attention back to him.

"Who?" He pointed to where the rest of Torchwood was congregated, but from where she was sitting Annie wouldn't be able to see they were laughing.

"Really?" Jack nodded exuberantly. "Okay!" With that she bounded over to the other adults. Needless to say for the rest of her childhood, dress up became a whole community affair, and Ianto, Owen, and Tosh never laughed over Jack's predicament again.

* * *

July, 2006  
Target Practice

"Alright, now aim for the red circle in the middle near the heart, yep that's right arm straight." Jack coached and a now seventeen year old Annie, threw him a glare, which he chose not to notice. Not even paying attention to her adopted father, she fired the gun, hitting the target straight on for what seemed like the twentieth time in a row. She turned to face her father a smirk present on her face, and then she suddenly swung around aiming quickly at the farthest target, hitting in the same spot as she did the other one discharging the rest of her bullets into it. She glanced back over at Jack, to see he was looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can we be done now? I've hit the target square on every time." Annie stated, waiting for her father's approval to get back to her books, drawings, and not to mention her hand to hand combat training with Tosh and Owen, something she'd been learning since she was roughly seven, almost two months after she broke her arm to help build up the muscle.

"Yeah, you can be done." He said running his hands through his hair, and it struck Annie how tired he had looked as of late, maybe she was being a bit too ignorant.

"Dad, are you alright?" She asked studying him carefully, using the technique that Tosh had taught her to use on her enemies by looking for the weaknesses based on their stance, walk, and expression. Based on the look of it her father was very stressed.

"I'm fine Annie girl," He said calling her the nickname he had called her since she was a little over six. "Just a lot going on lately." He sighed, before pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe how quick you're growing up, it seems like just yesterday I bumped into you and took you home." He whispered quietly into her hair, and Annie felt a pang of sadness, that couldn't be the reason he was upset could it? That she was growing up too fast?

"Dad, I'm seventeen, not twenty. It's not like I'm leaving or anything." She said pulling back from the hug, choosing not to acknowledge the misty look her father had in his eye, what was up with him today? "Are you sure you're alright? Did something happen that you don't want to talk about? What's wrong?" She inquired, and suddenly she noticed the look in his eye, hesitation.

"Dad does it have to do with the Doctor?" He avoided her look, and she knew she'd hit the root of the problem. "Is he back?"

"No, just- you know the girl Rose that I told you about?" She nodded her head. "Well she was on the dead list." Annie's breath stopped for a second, she had watched Rose a few times with her dad, watching her grow up with him, and she was only two years older than her. She had been so full of energy, and life and the father and daughter duo had witnessed the meeting between the Doctor and Rose, hiding behind a street corner. Annie hadn't at first understood why they couldn't go up and talk to the pair, but Jack had explained that it would mess with his and the Doctor's timelines if they came out and talked to him outright.

She'd taken the answer all in stride, but at one point when the Doctor was visiting the estate that Rose lived at, she had gone up to talk to him pretending to be one of Rose's neighbors, succeeding in nearly blowing her cover when she couldn't say what flat she lived in. Annie herself had watched from behind a car when the Doctor asked Rose about her nosy neighbor later, and her heart nearly leaped into her throat when she by mistake laughed at his question and he looked right at the car she was hiding behind. Needless to say, she did not tell her father about this incident, choosing to keep that to herself. So she felt the grief of the loss of Rose to some degree, obviously not as much as her father but still a reasonable amount, the poor Doctor.

"I need to find him, Annie. To see if it's true, to ask him why I have lived for so long, and well- some other things too. But I need to find him." Jack said almost forcefully, but Annie didn't mind straightening her body to it's full extent of 5 feet four inches. Without a second's thought she had come to a decision.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll help you find him, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

So anyway this chapter is taking place in 2007 when Annie is eighteen. It takes place eleven months after the last chapter in June. By the way, I'm not going by anything that happened in Torchwood so, yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't Own anything.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Doctors and Nurses: or Masters and Doctors?

* * *

Sleep was not far off that much Annie knew. She had been pouring over countless documents and files on her laptop, looking at multiple different eyewitness accounts of the Doctor. Her Dad naturally didn't know she was doing this, but then how could he? They had had a falling out months ago when the incident with Gwen and Suzie had taken place, but then again Annie and Suzie had been very close so seeing her come back all of a sudden and then turn into a horrible shadow of herself, was a nightmare in itself that Jack hadn't seemed to understand. So Annie had moved out of the Hub, much to her father's, and everyone else's distress, and applied for a job at UNIT, which she got much to her surprise.

Glancing at the time she groaned. The display read 3 in the morning and she could definitely feel the weariness setting in, but she had to finish. Pulling up her work for UNIT, she began typing again, fingers flying across the keyboard, when a ding resounded from her laptop signaling an e-mail. Pulling it up she found it was from her boss, requesting a background check on Harold Saxon. Harold Saxon? But he's the prime minister... oh god this can't be good. Her energy suddenly rekindled she quickly saved all of her documents, and snapped her laptop shut, but not before printing out the e-mail. It read:

Dear Officer Cadet Harkness,

I am terribly sorry to impose this on you but we desperately need your help. It would be beneficial for you to do a mission regarding Harold Saxon. We have become aware of a potential situation and cannot risk the threat of it coming to a head. Firstly, however you are going to need your background information so we have gone ahead and left you the needed files in your mailbox as we cannot send it through e-mail. After this, your path will become clear, again we cannot risk the idea or event that the possibility of the situation be known so be wary.

Sincerely,  
Colonel Bridgecomb-Wood

What did they mean her path will become clear? It was all a bit ominous even for UNIT, and Annie knew it wouldn't bode well. Getting to her feet, she walked to her front door and took the said packet out of her mailbox. It was surprisingly thin, and opening the envelope once she got back inside she found only two sheets of paper inside but both had equally strange messages on them. Taking out the first, she could feel her eyes get wider at the one small sentence: His whole life has been fabricated, not a single document is real. By the word he, she supposed they meant Saxon, but it was the second sheet of paper that truly frightened her it only had five words on it, but she knew exactly what they meant: You need a Doctor's appointment.

Her head was reeling but she couldn't figure out why they would want her to. Maybe it was because of her adopted father? Or had they found out about her endless search? Annie started to pace the floor of her flat, deep in thought. She knew who the last companion of the Doctor's was and after Tosh had contacted her after her father's supposed disappearance she knew exactly where he would be. Not that she told Tosh that. Opening her laptop back up she quickly hacked into public records finding the flat that Martha Jones, the Doctor's companion, lived in. Glancing at the time again, she was slightly shocked was she that deep in thought that she let 2 hours pass by?

Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed her coat from where it was hanging, and headed out the door, not paying attention to her cell phone that she had left abandoned on the counter, the caller ID showing her father's number.

* * *

Not far from Annie's flat, Jack Harkness frowned down at the cell phone in his hand, why hadn't she picked up? He supposed it had something to do with their falling out but he hadn't really talked to Anne since then so how was he to know? Looking over to where the Doctor and Martha were sitting he tried to hide the concern bubbling up in his chest as he sat down beside them, but the Doctor was too preoccupied anyway to notice.

"Who was that, Jack? You seem worried." Martha said to the Captain, eyeing his reaction to her words and already she knew a lie was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"Nothing important, just trying to reach someone I hadn't talked to in a while." At this the Doctor glanced up from his work picking up on the sadness etched into Jack's tone of voice.

"Did you finally settle down while I was away, was that what it was?" He asked the other male, but Jack just gave a little laugh and smiled.

"In a way, but I haven't changed that much have I?" The Doctor and Martha exchanged a look and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that, because you see you have. You've changed a lot. You aren't as flirty, or arrogant, or even remotely as carefree as you used to be. What changed?" The Doctor asked, and Jack shifted uncomfortably, not quite meeting the Doctor's gaze, running his hands through his deep brown hair, he seemed to gather strength before answering.

"13 years ago, in 1995 I came across a little girl who was starving and homeless. Well I say came across, what I really mean is by mistake ran into." Despite the tense atmosphere that the trio were in he smiled remembering the day he gained a family, a friend, and more importantly a daughter and a purpose in life. "She was just a little slip of a girl, jet black hair a mess of untameable curls, and these eyes that were just beautiful. You'd have to see them to know what I'm talking about. But anyway I took her back to the hub with me and she became my daughter, everyone's daughter." He smiled wearily, dipping his head down and the doctor and Martha didn't say a word giving him the time he needed.

"That was her Anne Harkness, the Daughter of Torchwood, the girl I care for most in the world and all of time, my nineteen year old daughter." Jack sighed pressing his head into his hands and Martha put a hand on his back rubbing it up and down to try and soothe him. "The reason why I'm so worried is before I left with you two we had a bit of a falling out and I haven't heard from her since." He shook her head glancing at Martha gratefully as she kept on rubbing his back. "I don't even know where she lives now. I mean I've taught her everything she possibly could need to know but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about her. She worked for UNIT last time I checked on her so she should be right in the center of trouble, Annie was always like that growing up, getting into things she shouldn't." The Doctor suddenly stood up and both of his companions look at him in surprise.

"She worked for UNIT?" Jack nodded in answer. "Then I think I may know how to find her." Putting his black framed glasses on his nose, he grabbed for Martha's laptop typing furiously until finally he swung it around showing an e-mail page.

"What's that?" Martha asked looking closely at the file he had brought up.

"It's an e-mail addressed to your daughter earlier this morning. She knows about what's going on." He turned to Jack. "Did she ever help you try to find me?"

"Well, yeah, that's actually what the falling out was about. I wanted to stop looking because I'd thought we hit a dead end but she wanted to keep looking. I never did ask her why she wanted to keep going so badly, I just kinda went with it, taking her help as just wanting to do just that- help." He shook his head as if deep in thought. "I don't think she stopped looking once she joined UNIT."

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed. "So if she is in fact her father's daughter, she would know most things that have happened recently like for instance who was travelling with me." He said making eye contact with Martha, grinning. "And if she was in UNIT she would know some basic hacking skills. She didn't pick up right?"

"Right. If she had you'd have known by the shouting that would have directly followed, she's kind of a yeller."

"So that must mean, she's either ignoring you, which I highly doubt, or she's on a mission." Jack frowned at that.

"But if she's on a mission then how are we going to find her?"

"Well, if I just got an e-mail from my boss telling me that the prime minister of my country was a fraud, my father was missing for a number of months with a man and woman I'd never met, and was lastly part of UNIT, I would do what she's done."

"And what would that be?" Martha asked curiously, somewhat weirded out by the amount of deductions and guessing he was doing.

"I would do what I was told!" He exclaimed, a large grin spread across his features, while Martha and Jack just looked on confused. Seeing their doubt he sighed and explained the plan slowly and carefully, and to Martha's flat he went. When he finally he got there, he didn't have to wait long before a young woman with a mess of curly dark hair and violet eyes that he could see from his hiding place arrived. Her appearance was slightly disheveled and there were dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't had enough sleep in a while, but she still managed to look quite beautiful. Jack had said her eyes were intriguing not the rest of her. Sighing he pulled Jack's coat around him tighter, before swinging out of his hiding place, not even having to turn around to know that he had gotten her attention. He was a fisherman and Annie Harkness had just taken the bait.

* * *

Annie was nearly there, at least she was according to the map she had in her hand, but she'd learned to sometimes doubt her superiors stance of action, so naturally she'd printed out a bunch of different maps than the one from their database. The morning was already quite warm despite the fact it was not even seven o'clock yet, and people were already milling about getting to their jobs, school, or even just grocery shopping. It was funny how clueless they all were, the human race. Here they were in a world that was about to be overtaken by a fake prime minister and they were our buying their mornings paper!

She sighed doing a mental head shake as she smelt some fresh bread from a nearby bakery that had just put out its wares for the day. Reminding her of the day she met her father but more than that she hadn't eaten since lunch time or slept since the previous night and already she was regretting it. Her body needed sleep and food, but she knew that this mission was a bit more important that her morning tea and downy soft bed, so she pushed it out of her head.

Turning her head, she glanced around before walking across the street before coming to a stop in front of Martha Jones' flat. She surveyed the rest of the street taking in every little detail, from the location of the cars on the road, to the actions of the neighbors across the way. Seeing nothing suspicious she was about to go into the flat, when out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her stop. Just down the way there was a man in a large overcoat walking away from her, a large overcoat that she knew very well. She glanced back at the flat, before making a silent decision, her family was more important.

Annie turned away from Martha Jones' home, and walked towards the man that was striding down the sidewalk. He was just far enough away to make it hard to see the back of his head well, but something was off she could feel it. Picking up her pace she stalked after the man, but he increased his pace also. She raised her eyebrows. So he knew he was being followed but then again Jack always had been pretty perceptive. She picked up her pace even more almost to a jog, that man did too. Then all of a sudden he turned a corner, and she stopped abruptly. Corners were never good when following someone, specifically someone who knew they were being followed.

She walked cautiously towards the corner, and just before she got to it, she got out something from her pocket. The object now in her hand was something that she had developed with Tosh and Owen ages ago, and it was basically a wristwatch computer. Scanning the area, her sonic spanner, the device, detected a life-form just behind the corner. Looking closer she barely held back a gasp. It wasn't Jack. It was someone with two hearts. She only knew of one person who had two hearts.

Closing the spanner quietly she approached the corner, coming close to wall before the corner, until suddenly darting into the alleyway, grasping the two hearted man by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall with a force that could only be described as painful. The man in front of her was indeed wearing her father's coat and he was a good deal taller than her, with messy brown hair, and deep brown eyes that looked far too old and sad for someone with his age. They stared at each other for a second not breaking eye contact even once, until Annie let him go, backing up so he could get his breath.

"He wasn't kidding about your eyes was he?" The Doctor said suddenly and Anne gave him a confused look. "Your Dad, he told me that- your well- nevermind."

"Yeah, well he said the same about yours."

"Really?" He said a bit incredulous maybe what her dad had told him wasn't exactly what he had told her.

"Well, yes he told me almost everything about you, after all I did help him with some stuff. Plus he used to tell me stories about you." She explained catching his surprised expression at the last part. "Most little girls got bed time stories about princesses and fairies I got those along with fantastical tales about a man with two hearts who traveled the stars looking for adventure."

"He made me out to be a hero." The Doctor frowned at this clearly not approving, but something else occurred to him "You helped your Dad out?"

"Course I did, that's what family does, they help each other out." She said before looking him up and down. "You look a bit different from last time."

"Last time?" The Doctor echoed, now genuinely confused.

"Yeah, I talked to you once two years ago. You probably don't recognize me, my get-up was a little different." At this he raised his eyebrows at her, and she could almost see the wheels in his brain working, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. His eyes narrowed and he looked up and down her form.

"What kind of get-up?" At this Anne smacked his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his arm up and down, she packed a punch.

"For thinking what you were thinking." She said eyes serious, mouth set in a firm line.

"You don't know what I was thinking!" He insisted, his chest puffing out a bit as he took a deeper breath.

"You're male I can guarantee I know what you were thinking." At this he stayed quiet, knowing she was right."I'll give you a hint though, you called me nosy." Suddenly his face seemed to light up with recognition.

"No, you're impossible! I remember you!" He sputtered and Annie just smirked. "You were the neighbor! The nosy neighbor, who wasn't really a neighbor, who wouldn't mind her own business! How is that possible?" He questioned looking her dead in the eye but she just smiled not fazed at all, in fact she just looked overly amused. "No why am I asking? You were helping Jack watch over Rose weren't you?" Her smile got wider, just letting him get out his frustration. "Does he know that I know that you know that I know you?" He asked before taking a deep breath seeming to try and focus. "You're Annie?"

"Well, I go more by Anne or Anna nowadays unless you're my dad or one of the Torchwood team. Which you're not so yeah, it's Anne to you." She said and the Doctor just stared at her blankly, before he seemed to shake himself out of it, remembering the real problem at hand.

"Right, of course you do. Anyway, we should probably get back to Martha and Jack." He stated blatantly, motioning for Anne to follow him.

"Okay... where exactly are we going?" She questioned, rushing forwards to come into stride with him, her violet eyes looking at him imploringly.

"Somewhere safer than here." He responded. "We need to get out of the open, we have no idea who might be around."

"We're in a back alley, that only things that are around are probably rats and maybe stray cats. Unless you are afraid of Mickey Mouse's cousins?"

"The master has eyes everywhere." He stated not answering her. At this Anne's eyebrows rose almost all the way to her hairline, what the heck was the 'master' code for? Not to mention the Doctor sounded terribly paranoid.

"The master?" She inquired, her eyes betraying her amusement when the Doctor looked over at her.

"Yes the master, he used to be a friend of sorts. I'm hoping that I can talk him out of this madness he's concocted." She continued to look at him, and both of them stopped their walking.

"The master, huh? So he was _that_ kind of friend, didn't know you were into that sort of thing doc." The doctor glared at her incredulously.

"What no, no! That's just his name! Like mine is the Doctor!" He insisted, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"And here I assumed it was because you liked to play doctors and nurses. Or was the master _your_ doctor-"

"Stop it! Just stop! You... Dear god you are exactly like him!" He said sounding horrified, and Anne quit her teasing momentarily to grin at him like the cat that caught the canary as they began briskly walking again.

"Who am I like?"

"You know full well so drop it!" Anne chuckled to herself but didn't bother to tease him anymore on the subject. His face was red enough as it was. Then she changed her mind.

"If he's not your naughty playmate than who is he?" She asked after a couple minutes of silence causing the Doctor to splutter and turn even more red if it as possible.

"Stop it right now Anne Harkness, and I mean it!" He warned his voice low as can be and Anne decided right then not to push his buttons anymore. Or at least not at the moment. Rubbing his face tiredly, he sighed before answering the question wrapped in a jest. "He was exactly as I said; a friend."

"You do realize you just told me absolutely nothing, right?"

"Saxon, Harold Saxon is who I'm talking about. I knew him better as the master, and for all we know he is intending to rule the world." He stated dryly, and Anne added that to her mental list of conversation topics to avoid: Harold Saxon was at the very top. He grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her in the direction of an abandoned warehouse, not paying any attention to her protests.

"An abandoned warehouse? First a back alley now this? What are we highwaymen?" She exclaimed as the pair rushed into the broken down building to find Jack and Martha present the first pacing and the second typing away on a laptop.

"We are, you're not." Martha said putting away her computer to shake hands with the new arrival, giving Anne a small smile.

"Right now you're not, anyway, don't know how long that will last. Once Saxon finds out you're on our side you will be." The Doctor stated almost nonchalantly, as if being a wanted fugitive with a large reward on your head was just all in a days work, but for all Anne knew it was. Jack rushed forward to her, nearly pushing Martha out of the way to get to his daughter, enveloping her into a tight embrace. Smiling into her father's shoulder Anne figured she was forgiven, and he was in return.

"I'm so glad you are here Annie girl. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He muttered into her hair, while Martha and the Doctor looked on. While Martha looked somewhat embarrassed, the Doctor was smiling slightly, glad that his friend finally had a family. Even if it was in the form of a girl who had inherited his innuendos and flirtatious manners.

"I know Dad, I'm happy I'm here too." She pulled back from the hug a smile gracing her features. "Well, not here, here, but with you I'm happy about." She said glancing around at their surroundings, taking it all in broken windows, caving in ceiling and all. With that both Harknesses smirked and the Doctor motioned for them to sit down.

"Look, while I'm glad I'm here with you guys, and I'm happy to see you again, Dad." She said looking at Jack. "I would love to know what the heck is going on. I mean it's not everyday you find out your prime minister is a fraud." The rest of the group exchanged looks, and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"It looks like we may have some explaining to do."

* * *

There you go! Chapter Three! Woo! The Doctor is in! Review! Also, don't expect Chapter Four as fast as I do have some things to attend to. So yeah! See you all soon! Or not seeing as I'm on hiatus sort of maybe... Idk I'm having teen life crisis too many things to edit and write and... You know what? I'm shutting up... if any of you have and ideas please message me or leave a review


End file.
